User talk:Conspiracy Unit
Still there? Hiya. If you're still around/still into the whole wiki thing, you should check out my new site. I'd be happy to have you! =D --StBacchus In vino veritas 10:02, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Capitalization Just so you know, only the first word and proper nouns are capitalized in article titles. Check out the Manual of Style for more information. --Proudhug 08:34, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Credits Where did you get the names of the characters to put in the credits?--CWY2190 20:56, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Too many pics Did you forget about CWY2190's comment about putting up too many pics in an episode article? Feel free to create a gallery if you want to upload that many photos. --Proudhug 09:17, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : I had every intention of doing that, but I do not know how. Besides, do you not think that the more pics creates a kind of image flow? People can follow the story by the images, not just the words. At any rate, I see it as better to have a wall of text broken up by images not just paragraphs. If its a problem of taking up too much space memory-wise, then fine. But can we just leave the pictures for the moment? If you still want to remove them, I understand. --Conspiracy Unit 09:24, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Check out Day 4 6:00pm-7:00pm/Gallery for an example. --Proudhug 09:34, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Proudhug, that is all well and good, but I think that with this it will work. It gives people somewhere to look when their eyes hurt after reading the text. It makes it less boring. The problem with that one is, you can't really be sure where it fits in the text. --Conspiracy Unit 09:36, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, thanks for updating those articles. They look great! Cheers, StBacchus 08:37, 6 November 2006 (UTC) *Thanks, Bacchus! I've been trying. I specialise in Season 3 and 4, even if my favourite is 2. I think that the characters need a bit more background if they have some. Anyways, thanks very much, and I've read your fanfic. Who was the elderly woman in the Jack Bauer LAX one? ::I agree, I love having all the little details about characters! Makes it easier to write about them ;) That was Lucy Stiles, Edgar's mom. --StBacchus 23:00, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, wow, thanks! Danny Hey, I was wondering where you got the name for Danny? Did they say it in the episode? He isn't credited with a name. Thanks for your help! --StBacchus 10:35, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :It's been a while since I watched that episode, but I believe the woman who was with him started crying out "Danny" after she saw the body.--CWY2190 18:11, 12 November 2006 (UTC) CW is right. After Michelle shoots him, a distraught looking woman wanders out of the crowd and accuses Michelle (rightly, I might add) of killing the man, whom she calls Danny. So unless this woman was suffering from dementia, I think it's a credible source. :Yes, it's definitely a credible source. The episode credits are notoriously unreliable, and even TV.com and IMDb agree maybe half the time (see Talk:Jackie or Talk:Sarah Garcia). Sometimes the only way to know for sure whether someone had a name is to watch and see if anybody says it. Anyway, I appreciate you both vetting it! --StBacchus 13:48, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Photos Hey! It's no problem getting photos together.... just let me know if you have anything specific in mind or if any photos will do. I'm happy to get them for all of those characters and anything else you need. :-) --Kapoli 03:12, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Previously on 24 You're welcome, I'm always happy to help if I can. My philosophy is that if an article is worthwhile to someone, it's probably worthwhile to other people too. I personally never use Characters by groups, but it's one of the most edited pages on the site, so what do I know? I thought Proudhug's findings on the season 1 previouslies were pretty interesting, even if he didn't. But it's your idea, so if you want me to drop it, I will. --StBacchus 07:34, 27 November 2006 (UTC) I'm really glad to hear that you aren't going to leave over this. You've been making some great contributions and it's nice to have fresh ideas. I don't really know why Proudhug is making such a big deal about this page, except that he's always taken a hard-line stance against anything he doesn't personally find interesting. Or maybe he's still pissed off from a couple weeks ago when I was a pain in his ass about this same thing. In any case, please don't feel like you've started something bad just because you had a good idea. --StBacchus 05:53, 30 November 2006 (UTC) In all fairness, if Proudhug's policy was to block people who annoy him, I would've been gone ages ago. ^_~ Anyway, unless someone else decides to tally the votes (or make a new vote) for the Featured Article today, I will swing my vote over to the Mole article and that will be the FA. I do like the Mole article, and I also like the idea of featuring the season 5 finale in January. I just don't want anyone to feel like the vote is rigged, you know? There are already so few people who participate. --StBacchus 14:32, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Moles Actually, I didn't count the votes or put up Moles as the FA. 24 Administration made the awesome "split screen" image. I'm just glad everyone's okay with featuring Moles first and then the Season 5 finale! I like that plan best, myself. --StBacchus 08:28, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Season 6 Prequel Y'know, that's a good question. Normally, the prequel appears on the previous season's DVD set. In this case, it seems not to be on either the UK or US set, nor the premiere disc that has the first four episodes of season 6. It might be that the trailer on Fox's web site is all we're going to get. I suppose we don't need an article on the trailer, since it doesn't have unique content. Come to think of it, a "prequel" made before the season it precedes is really more of a "prologue"...er, but nevermind that, haha. --StBacchus 14:53, 5 December 2006 (UTC) I knew I shouldn't have said anything until I had the DVDs in my hand. Yes, there is a Season 6 Prequel. Although I maintain that it's really a prologue! --StBacchus 17:06, 5 December 2006 (UTC)